


a maze of memories

by neilwrites



Series: A Year in Drarry Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord March Drabble ChallengeThe prompt was 'Remember When' and the challenge was 272 words!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Year in Drarry Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578778
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	a maze of memories

“What about when we dueled? Up until that point, no one had ever beaten me. It took me a while to realize people had been letting me win for years, but you changed that. The minute you made my wand fly through the air, you blew my mind. I wasn’t even upset, deep down. I was impressed.”

Draco turns his head to watch the softly breathing lump in the other bed. Thank God his dormmate sleeps like he’s just been hit over the head. The entire eighth year would have a field day if they found out Draco’s been pining for their golden boy.

“Remember when Granger nearly hexed my face off? All that time I was looking at you, waiting for you to speak up as if I even deserved that. A delusional little prick.”

A soft sound comes from under the blankets, and if Draco didn’t know any better, he’d describe it as a snort.

“And when you saved me; in that burning room when it could have meant the difference between life and death, you chose me. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell you how much that meant.”

Draco sighs. He knows he’s not falling asleep tonight, his nightmares have been too prevalent for him to dare close his eyes. 

He’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice when the person in the other bed moves to face him, and he swears when the target of all his attention speaks up.

“Draco,” Harry mutters, voice gritty with sleep. “We have an early class tomorrow. Could you please confess your love to me in the morning?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter!](http://twitter.com/neilmoony)


End file.
